Turbo machines, such as steam and gas turbine engines, include airfoils or vanes configured to adjust a pressure or flow of air through the turbo machine, such as to control or improve operability and performance of the turbo machine. As turbo machines are in constant need of improved performance and operability, there is a need for airfoil assemblies that may improve turbo machine performance and operability.